Child safety seating products are designed to protect children in vehicles from the effects of impacts or other sudden changes in motions. Child safety seats, commonly referred to simply as car seats, may be used in a variety of vehicles with a variety of seating configurations. It is important for a child safety seat to securely retain an occupant and limit movement of that occupant, particularly during an impact. Typically, a child safety seat will include a harness assembly configured to secure the child to the child safety seat when a child occupies the child safety seat.
Some harness assemblies of child safety seats include a plurality of shoulder straps that are configured to engage a buckle that is attached to a seat portion of the child safety seat and extends between the child's legs. Some harness assemblies are difficult to position to allow for a child to initially occupy the seat. Often, the harness assembly must be manually arranged by a user to facilitate the initial placement of a child in the child safety seat. In addition, children and infants are often unwilling to be placed in a child safety seat, making the manipulation of the harness assembly and the placement of the child into the seat even more difficult. Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a buckle assembly that provides for easier insertion and/or removal of a child from a child safety seat.